


it started in the backyard

by lackinginmaturity



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackinginmaturity/pseuds/lackinginmaturity
Summary: Whizzer looked down at his boyfriend, who couldn’t stop grinning at       him. “What?” Marvin looked at him with widely blown pupils and whispered, “I       love you, Whizzer.” Whizzer could’ve sworn that he almost blacked out.   They’d been dating for about 2 years but hadn’t exchanged those words, well, ever. It was certainly surprising to Whizzer to hear that someone could love him romantically. Usually it was just cuddles and kissing, lots of sex, but never an ‘i love you’.::-::Marvin and Whizzer make love for the first time.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	it started in the backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on Ao3 :) My grammar isn't always the best, but I hope you enjoy :)  
> This fic is basically just a love confession, and love making :)

It was a humid summer day and Whizzer was sitting outside in the backyard that he shared with Marvin. They were both sitting cross-legged on the grass and throwing compliments around as if they were a married couple. They were only in their early 20s but it was a sight to see, either way. 

Marvin had initially started it. He said something along the lines of “Your hair is so soft.” 

Whizzer then passed back a '"Your dimples are adorable." 

So now here they were, complimenting each other like crazy. In a way, Marvin thought they were soulmates, as did Whizzer. 

“I love your eyes,, they remind me of the ocean. They’re so bright, yet so dark. And full of so many things being left unsaid..” 

Marvin let out a chuckle putting his hand into Whizzer’s and leaning in. “Hm, since when did you become the poetic one?”

“Shut up..” Whizzer mumbled against his boyfriends lips. 

Marvin finally closed the small space between their lips and put his free hand on Whizzer’s chest. Their lips seemed to move in sync as Marvin’s hand moved down from his lover’s chest to his stomach. Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Whizzer with a perplexed expression on his face.  
“I like,” he started, looking down the man’s figure, still leaving poor Whizzer clueless.

“your body. You’re really,, really hot..” Marvin continued to let his eyes travel down, refusing to tear them away from the taller’s build. Finally, his eyes stopped around the area of Whizzer’s crotch. His eyes quickly flicked back up to look at the pair of brown eye that, now, seemed to have darkened with lust, understanding what Marvin was implying. 

He put his hand on the small of Marvin’s back and leaned in for another kiss, which Marvin happily granted. His eyes fluttered closed as their kissing started to become a bit more frantic,, more needy. Whizzer gently let Marvin down on the grass and the latter emitted a small noise from what sounded like the back of his throat. They both continued to kiss, and Whizzer bit Marvin’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips slightly and Whizzer pushed his tongue in gently, exploring his lovers mouth.

The sounds Marvin were making sounded almost like heaven to Whizzer, well that is if he believed in god, which he didn’t. The taller gripped the collar of the shorter’s polo end unbuttoned the two buttons that were there. Whizzer then gently placed his hand on the bulge in Marvin’s jeans and started placing kisses on his neck. Marvin let out a gasp and bucked his hips once before starting to push Whizzer off.

“Ah~ Whizzer, no, no, not here.” 

Whizzer backed off and questioned, “Bedroom?” To which Marvin nodded frantically.

Whizzer, already accustomed to taking care of his boyfriend, picked him up bridal style. Whizzer looked down at his boyfriend, who couldn’t stop grinning at him. “What?” Marvin looked at him with widely blown pupils and whispered, “I love you, Whizzer.” Whizzer could’ve sworn that he almost blacked out. They’d been dating for about 2 years but hadn’t exchanged those words, well, ever. It was certainly surprising to Whizzer to hear that someone could love him romantically. Usually it was just cuddles and kissing, lots of sex, but never an ‘i love you’.

“I.. you love me?” He inquired, pushing their bedroom door open. He placed Marvin down on the bed and Marvin looked away.

“My bad. Sorry if I ruined the mood.” 

Whizzer was suddenly filled with guilt.

“No, no Marvin! Marv, baby, look at me.” He looked at Whizzer with glassy eyes and Whizzer smiled gently at him.

“Marvin, I love you too. I’m sorry for not saying anything before..” His smile seemed so genuine, Marvin wanted to cry right then and there. Not because he was upset, but because of all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. And that’s when he realized that they were all happy ones. All of them were happy emotions that Whizzer had caused. 

“Marvin, I..” 

He had Marvin sit up slightly and held his hand comfortingly, just as he had in the backyard. 

“I want to make love to you.. If thats alright. I’m sure that I’m not going be good at it because I’ve never actually made love to anyone before. But, I think that’s ok. Because I think- no, I know, you’re the only person I want to do this with.”

Before Marvin knew it, he was crying out of love for Whizzer. His tears didn’t seem to stop flowing and Whizzer moved to sit on the bed and wrapped his hands around his lover. “Shhh, it’s ok baby. It’s ok. We’re ok.” After a bit, Marvin’s tears stopped flowing. 

“Whizzer?” He whispered cautiously. “I think,, I want that with you too..” he pulled away from Whizzer’s hug and looked into the dark eyes that he had loved since day 1. “Whizzer, I want you to make love to me.” 

Whizzer smiled out of love for his partner and felt his heart swell with adoration and tenderness. He leaned in for a kiss, which his lover softly returned. 

Whizzer then got to work, slowly unbuttoning his red button up. There was no need for rushing. This was Marvin and Whizzer’s moment. He put his hands on Marvin’s polo and looked at him for approval. Marvin nodded, smiling, feeling a fondness for Whizzer because he was asked for consent. He then slowly removed Marvin’s polo causing him to let out a shuddery breath. 

Marvin was certainly excited for what was to come (or, well, cum), and judging by the bulge in his pants, Whizzer was, too.

He took off his belt, as did Marvin. Then they shared a look with each other and it seemed that they thought of the same word. Intimacy. That’s what they both wanted at that moment. Marvin smiled gently at the taller man who was sitting in front of him and Whizzer returned the smile. “You’re so beautiful.” Whizzer said in a hushed voice, even though they were the only ones in the house. Marvin quickly got up from the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, removing them quicker than Whizzer expected. He let out a laugh.

“Someone’s excited, huh?” 

Marvin looked at his boyfriend pupils blown with lust and nodded quickly. “Very.” He said, shuddering a but after. Whizzer also got up from the bed, planted a kiss on Marvin’s forehead before unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling them off after some effort. Whizzer liked skinny jeans but they were always a bit difficult for him to remove them afterwards. They both removed their socks, but stopped once they were both left in only their boxers. 

“So..” Marvin said glancing away from the taller one out of the two. 

Whizzer grinned and got on his knees. He placed a hand on the Marvin’s boxers, which caused Marvin to let out a small gasp, looking down at Whizzer. He quirked an eyebrow and Marvin nodded. At first, Whizzer just touched Marvin’s cock through the fabric. To which Marvin let out a few quiet groans. Whizzer grabbed the fabric, tugging it a bit, and glanced up at his lover,

“Can I?” 

Marvin bit his lip and looked away, almost embarrassed even though they had done this many times before.

“Yeah,, yeah it’s ok.”

“You sure?” 

Whizzer never wanted to force Marvin to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with doing. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure, Whiz.” Whizzer nodded, removing the boxers. Marvin let out a small moan and Whizzer just grinned. He’d seen Marvin’s dick lots of times before this but it was always beautiful each time. Well, Marvin in general was beautiful but his dick,,it was something alright. 

He licked a bit of pre-cum off and Marvin shuddered. He put his hands around his lover’s cock and started to suck the tip as if it were a lollipop. 

“Ah, Whizzer,” He whimpered as Whizzer continued to suck. After about a minute of this teasing, he withdrew his mouth with a ‘pop’. Standing up he realized that Marvin’s legs were shaking slightly. “Oh sweetheart,,” Whizzer led his lover to the bed and there they were. Marvin was laying down and Whizzer stood before him.

“Do I need to..?” 

He raised two fingers and hooked them in the air. Marvin’s eyes widened and his face seemed to get more flushed than it already was. “I,, didn’t do it earlier. Didn’t know I was bottoming tonight.” Whizzer nodded. “That’s ok, sweetheart. You want me to do it or you wanna do it yourself?” Marvin turned to Whizzer and let out a breath Whizzer didn’t know he was holding in. 

“You do it,, please..” Whizzer nodded and went to their bedside table, rummaging through one of the drawers until he pulled out some lube. 

He walked back over to his boyfriend, who had his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s the matter, hon?” Whizzer asked gently. “You alright?” 

Marvin looked up at him, keeping the same expression on his face. “You haven’t taken off your boxers yet. And you sure as hell have a boner.” 

Whizzer looked down and, just like Marvin had said, he had a boner. 

Whizzer laughed and his eyes narrowed. “You want me to take ‘em off? Alright then..” 

Whizzer kept eye contact while slowly pulling his boxers down. His dick sprung up a bit and Marvin didn’t even look away. Whizzer grinned, biting his lip as he walked over to where Marvin was laying and crawled on top of him, leaving soft kisses on his neck. 

He sat on his knees on the bed and opened the lube, pouring a bit on his fingers. 

“You ready, hon?” Marvin nodded, biting his lip.

Whizzer leaned back in, kissing Marvin fondly as he massages Marvin’s hole with his lube-covered finger for a bit. He pushed a finger in, causing Marvin to let out a breathy moan. He waited a bit for his love to adjust before slowly pumping his finger in and out. 

Marvin let out soft moans at this motion. 

“You ready for another one?”

“Mhm.” Marvin mumbled as Whizzer slowly inserted a second finger and started to quicken his pace, pumping his two fingers faster, opening Marvin up as he did so. 

Marvin’s gasps and moans quickened and after about as he whimpered, “Yes- Whizzer,, More, please.” He begged. Eager, Whizzer added a third finger and Marvin felt like he was going to go wild. He gripped the bedsheets and looked at his lover, and oh how they loved each other so. 

After a bit of this Marvin touched Whizzer’s free arm lightly. “Whizzer, mm, no more prep. I’m- ah- ready now.” 

The taller man nodded, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. Whizzer grabbed the lube bottle and put some on his hand. He stroked his cock and let out a groan as Marvin, who was biting his lip, watched.

Whizzer then, once again, wiped his hand on the bedsheets and got on his knees on the bed. He positioned himself at Marvin’s hole and put an arm around the small of his Marv’s back.

He then slowly pushed in, earning a loud shaky moan from Marvin. “I love you.” He gasped. 

It felt amazing, to say that and to share these endearing pleasures with someone he loves. The feeling was so arousing,, so immaculate. 

The shorter man looked at him and smirked. Clenching around his lover’s cock, he elicited a gasp from Whizzer.

“You like that, love?” 

Whizzer bit his lip and put his forehead against Marvin’s.

“Oh, god, I love that. Love you. Love you so much.” His face flushed suddenly at the words flowing out of his mouth. 

“I, mhm, love you too, Whizzer. Now c’mon, move.”

Marvin heard Whizzer’s breath hitch as he pulled out and bucked his hips again, a quick thrust, making the shorter man whimper. Whizzer then started to rock his hips into Marvin, his forehead sticky with sweat. The beads of water glistened and light poured in through the blinds of the window in their room.

As he thrusted, Whizzer let out a loud groan, thrusting deeper with each buck of his hips. He leaned over to connect foreheads with Marvin, whose hair was already sticking to his face. 

Marvin let out a soft moan, “Oh, Whizzer,,” 

Whizzer wasn’t certainly moving fast, but they both felt so intimately together. Maybe it was mostly the physiological part of it all. Just the feeling of making love to someone, being connected to them so intimately. His thrusts were unhurried, but Marvin didn't seem to mind. To make love to someone was such an alluring experience, it was meant to be taken at a leisurely pace. 

Whizzer then grabbed Marvin’s leg, swinging it over his shoulder, helping him to hit a better angle for the both of them. Marvin’s breath was now coming in small, short puffs and he was making continuous ‘ah-ah-ah-‘ noises.

Marvin then felt something quickly pooling in the bottom of his stomach, feeling as if it would burst at any second. 

“W-Whiz! Mm, baby, I- I’m gonna cum!” He yelled out.

“Oh Marv,, Cum for me, sweetheart.” 

Marvin’s eyes slightly rolled back as he came, letting out a loud whine as he came, shaking slightly. The cum was all over his stomach and Whizzer's chest.

Whizzer let out loud moans as he unexpectedly came in sync with Marvin, bucking his hips, as a way to come down from his high, gasping ‘I love yous’ over and over again. 

To recover from their highs, they stayed in the same position for a while, as to not overstimulate each other. Whizzer was still inside Marvin when he mumbled something along the lines of, “I’m tired, let's sleep.” Marvin chuckled softly and kissed the corner of his lover’s mouth, “Okay, baby, okay.” 

Whizzer pulled out and rolled over on the bed next to Marvin. Marvin stood up and stayed still for a while, trying to regain his balance, before stumbling to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean the cum off his stomach. He wiped until there was no more cum left, and moved to where Whizzer was lying down. Marvin wiped the cum off of Whizzer's chest, who mumbled a 'thank you'. 

The cloth was thrown on the bedroom floor and Marvin lowered himself gently on the surface. The shorter man then yawned, moving to cuddle up next to the taller. 

“Hey Marv?” 

Marvin looked up from where he was resting his head on Whizzer’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

They shared a soft kiss and Whizzer’s eyelashes fluttered as they did so. 

“I love you too, Whizzer Brown. Always will.” 

Whizzer giggled gently. Marvin then rested his head gently back on Whizzer’s chest.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
